missing ink 4
by tutchit
Summary: Chapter foir


R

As we headed over to go an train I realized that Jay was standing next to Logan. He was eyeing me with a sly smile and I shivered at the look on his face, he was beginning to creep me out more than usual. As we're enter the training center again I was awed, again. It was giant and pretty shiney. The floors were polished concrete and the walled had been cut into a huge boxish room. Everything was smooth unlike the jagged other caves and it was very well lit by lights, electrical lights. I wondered where the electricity came from. There was a huge metal training course and there were also so stations where you could use swords, throw knifed, learn important things. In the middle there was a marked circle raised a foot off the ground and a couple tunnels leading out of the giant room.

Miley let out a little gasp and I smiled at her surprised expression, she didn't remember where it was, I guessed. She had, I had a pretty bad hangover. Suddenly I pondered if she knew who I was.

"Hey, Miles. You ok?" I asked with a shake of her shoulder.

He eyes had recognition in them and I smiled wider. She knew me.

"Yeah, in fine Five." She laughed. "Hey, Mar. What did we so yesterday?"

"You were drunk." I answered before he could say anything.

They both giggled and I clasped the bridge of my nose. These two knew what they had been doing. "Do you get drunk often?"

"No, but I get pretty crazy." Marius giggled with a sideways grin at Miley.

"Hey ladies, time for training." Logan yelled out a I found myself staring when I saw a tall man next to him. He was lanky with hard muscles, he had brownish hair that was in a messy faux-hawk. He had light blue eyes, they were very beautiful but deadly looking and wild. I realized that everyone was still talking after Logan's command.

"People!" There was the strong velvety voice I had heard!

Everyone turned to look at the man, I was mesmerized by his eyes, they were truly beautiful. "My name is Elliot and I am the transfers trainer."

I smiled at the name, it seemed so harmless and childish, but his face was hard and chiseled.

"Miley, Lucas, you are first." Logan shouted with a clap of his hands.

I bit my lip and watched as Miley smiled at me with a devilish look, she didn't loo nervous at all and the look she gave me was priceless. I accidentally let a smile slip and bit my lip even harder to stop myself from laughing.

Lucas looked nervous, but he was much bigger and stronger than Miley and I knew that she would lose if she loss concentration. I had seen her fight, she had skill but no real strength, she was, after all, much smaller than me.

Elliot rang the bell and I found myself staring at Elliota eyes again, then I remembered that my best friend was fighting to the breaking point. My gaze flicked back to her, I couldn't help but wish that Elliot was looking at me so I could look into his eyes. They were just plain amazing, a icy gray blue where you could see every detail in his iris.

Lucas threw the first punch, Miley easily ducked out the way. If she did get hit in the head, she would be out, he used all his strength in his punches though and, it took a while for him to stop the momentum so Miley was able to get a few punches in before he swung again.

Miley ducked but it clipped her shoulder and she gasped clutching her shoulder in pain, he leather jacket was off and it had began to bleed. He had hit her so hard it had created a cut. Miley gritted her teeth and ran behind him before jumping on his back, her arms choking him. He was trying to get her off but his movements began to get feeble and finally - it was only about eight seconds - he fell to the floor unconscious.

I stared at her with a gapping mouth, she had really taken him down. But I saw her arm, which was streaming blood down her arm, and ran out of line. I felt everyone's eyes on me, I knew we weren't allowed to get out of line but I couldn't help it. She collapsed into my arms with a gusty sigh.

"Well then, Five. Since you are so eager to go next, you can fight... Jasper, you'll fight her." He shot me a devilish look. He must have seen us talking before we had got in the lines.

I glanced at Marius and he took Miley out from my hands, I didn't want her to be anyone else's hands, she needed to see a doctor. Three people were carrying Lucas out and I frowned with concentration.

Getting ready for the fight, fire burned in Jaspers eyes. I had hurt him, and this was his payback. I was sure that I could at least get a few punches in before I got knocked out.

The bell rung and Jasper charged, I tried to dodge like Miley had but he was smarter than Lucas and when my eyes flicked before I moved be put his arm out and I ran into it. He hit me in the head and I tumbled to the floor, quickly getting to my feet. Not bothering to dust myself off. Jasper got a punch to my gut and I hissed with pain. He was angrier than I had thought, he must not like getting rejected.

"Hey Jasper! Stop messing around!" Logan snapped.

Jasper's face hardened even more -if that was possible- and he hit me in the face with a right hook. I clutched my jaw with pain. My face would be badly bruised. Blood began to run down my hand, he had hit me hard enough to split the skin and it was a bad cut now.

Just as he was about to hit me in the face again I stepped into him and did the only thing I knew would stop him, I had seen a woman do it in a fight once. I kissed him lightly and quickly on the lips. He stopped and stared a little blankly. I punched his jaw then clawed his face, blood began to run down from the claw marks.

He shoved me again and I fell on the floor, I got to my feet slower than before and he hit me in the face again. I got up once more with a snarl. He was grinning now. This made my blood boil and I took the same approach as Miley. I ran behind him and jumped on his back. He knew what to do and he tried to remove me by throwing his body forward as to remove my balance. With an instantaneous thought I clamped my teeth down on his ear. He screamed and I wrapped my leg around him, flexing my leg muscles to the point where his knees buckled. Then, finally, I hit him very hard on the head with a rock that happened to be on the floor. He fell of the floor and i got up, spitting out blood that was pooling in my mouth from the punches.

Elliot was the first one next to me, he stopped by me while two people carried Jasper away from the ring. I shuffled my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a bored look.

"Fine," I spit out some more blood and stalked to my spot in the line. They parted for me as if they were scared if me, when really it was pure luck that known since it was Jasper with the strength, technique and training. He also had motive to shove my face into the polished concert floor. I stared with bleak eyes as many more people fight.

Once the fights had finished almost everyone was in the healing center, Marius was still standing after fighting another large guy and winning. I was surprised, he didn't look like he could win a fight but he was able to and for that I was happy for him.

Logan clapped his hands once and we all broke up to just practice our skills. I was extremely proud of myself and I was glad that I was able to beat Jasper. Marius grumbled next to me and clutched his side, I had seen him get his pretty hard in the stomach and I pressed me hand to his side. He looked at me in surprise, I blushed slightly and I lifted up his shirt to see the wound.

When I lifted it us I saw the wound, it was a horrible bruised color and my face contorted. I hated to see my friends injured. I pressed my hand against it and he breathed in very sharply. I clenched my teeth and shot him a guilt look. I could feel where his muscle had knotted.

"You should get that checked out." I said with a weak smile.

Marius looked at me sarcastically, then flicked my jaw. I winced and bit my lip. "You should get that checked out."

I rolled my eyes, gnawing at the inside of my cheeks. He stared at me with a serious look now and I nudged him with a grin. This just made my face hurt so once I wasn't looking at him anymore I frowned and let my face go slack. It felt much better. We walked over the knife throwing station and I picked up one. It looked incredibly scarey to be so small and I frowned deeper.

Looking dead center into the target I threw the knife.

Miss.

I realized that I had closed my eyes, which had made me cringe completely. This had caused me to fail miserably. I looked over at Marius and smiled weakly, he seemed to be holding back laugh. But, my sheepish looking must have sent him over the edge and he started laughing, practically on the floor. I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the shoulder- he didn't react. I huffed crossing my arms, he looked up with tears in his eyes and a face that looked ready to burst into laughter again.

I walked away just to run into Elliot. As soon as I hit him I jumped backwards a few feet, my face going scarlet because I wasn't looking where I was going. Elliot pursed his lips and didn't say anything.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking w-where I was going." I managed to spit out with a fearful gaze.

"I was coming over to say that you did quite well in the ring and I hadn't expected you to be that good. I underestimate you it seems." He had a thoughtful look and I frowned, turning away I stopped as his hand gripped my shoulder.

"Wait." Elliot dragged me backwards so I couldn't take another step. I was surprised at his strength. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought it was impressive."

"Sure!" I snapped, I don't even think about what I'm saying. "Just because I'm skinny, and poor, and small and ugly doesn't mean that I am weak!" I whipped around with angry eyes.

He stared at my eyes gravely. "I never said you were any of those."

I narrowed my eyes and spat some more blood out on his shoe. I gave him an unapologetic smile and turned away slapping his hand off me. I could feel his eyes Burlington my back but I ignored it and sped away. I walked past Marius and grabbed a knife.

Anger was boiling, I would show them. I would show them all -I sounded like a madman- that I was good enough to be Audacious. Pointing the tip of the knife at the board I threw it, it stuck dead center. I exhaled, realizing I had been holding my breath and sprinted back to the quarters, sitting down on my cot, wrapping my arms around my knees I rocked back and forth as sobs wracked me.


End file.
